Danny Maxxted
Daniel "Danny" Maxxted is a character used by Pippy in World 3: Renegade. He is the brother of Pippy Maxxted and the husband of Elan Vaughan-Reist-Greene-Maxxted. They have one daughter, Rhiannon Maxxted, and one son, Oliver Maxxted. He has four abilities, two of which are precognitive. Appearance Danny has the opposite to the pale almost white skin of his sister - he instead has deeply tanned skin, and his hair is a dark brown, as well, and he has brief stubble on his face, when he forgets to shave. His eyes are a brilliant green colour, and Danny is about 6 foot 1. He is strong and muscular, and dresses simply, in jeans normally. Danny is only 20 years old, and still looks quite young. Abilities The first ability Danny manifested is Technopathy. This is the power to communicate with machines, and he can tell them what to do. This works on all forms of technology, including phones, cars and computers. It also somewhat reflects his previous love for computers, or may have been the cause for this interest. His second ability is Life/Death Touch. He can use this to heal others, and himself, and he can use it to prevent ageing. After being augmented once, he can now also use it to revive people from death. However, if the body is badly damaged, he cannot help. The ability can also be used in the opposite manner, draining energy and health from victims until they die. His third ability is Precognitive Painting. This means he can paint or draw the future, using any medium. His art skills are also improved by the ability. When doing this, he enters a trance and his eyes cloud over. He will sometimes experience a vision when painting or drawing, but doesn't usually remember this when he emerges. His fourth and final ability is Precognitive Dreaming. His dreams show him visions of the future when in natural sleep. Forced sleep - by using drugs or by being knocked unconscious - can only cause normal, non-precognitive dreams, and not all of his dreams are precognitive, anyway. Usually the dreams are very unclear and only give him half the information he would require. Family & Relationships *Mother - Susan Maxxted *Father - David Maxxted *Sister - Pippy Maxxted *Wife - Elan Vaughan-Reist-Greene-Maxxted *Daughter - Rhiannon Susan Maxxted *Son - Oliver Maxxted *Brother in law - Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene *Mother in law - Anna Vaughan *Father in law - Christopher Reist Personality Danny is a nice guy, and he's very caring and protective over his family and friends. He will do anything to stop the people he loves from getting hurt, and he's very determined. He is quite a funny person, with a slightly sarcastic sense of humour. Etymology Danny is abbreviated from the name Daniel and has the Hebrew meaning of "God is my judge". His surname, Maxxted, means "boundary post; stone" and originates from Kent, England. History Danny's biological family were killed in a car crash, except for his sister, Pippy Maxxted. He was unaware of her life, having been adopted by his mother's sister, and raised as her child. He had never excelled at school, not because he was incapable, but because he simply found the thought of working hard too tiresome. He dropped out of Lincoln Alternative High School, found in Washington D.C., when he was fifteen years old. With no real plan, he found work at Basil's Pizzeria, on fifth, where he met his best friend, George Banks, along with Tara, Misha, Grace and Boston. He'd manifested his abilities, but mainly kept them a secret. A few days before the explosion was due to occur, he was visited by his future self, who told him to find Elan, along with revealing that Pippy was still alive. Danny then found that he had all of his memories of the averted timeline. Elan found him the next day, and they have been in a relationship since. The pair were recently married, and have a three-year old daughter, Rhiannon Susan Maxxted, who was sent back from the averted timeline. Elan revealed to him at the wedding that she is was pregnant again, and their son was born recently. Danny has also told his colleagues about his abilities, since learning that several of them also possess their own. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters